User talk:Matoro183
Hello and Welcome Hello and welcome to the Disney Channel wiki. Thanks for your contribution. We realy appriciate it here at Disney Channel wiki. Do you know anything about Disney Channel? Please let me know on my talkpage. Want to be an administraitor? Sign up on the Want to be an administaritor page. Thanks for your contribution. We hope you like it here at Disney Channel wiki.Pirakafreak24 01:02, 10 July 2008 (UTC) "Change these" I'm sorry, but I realy don't know what you mean. Pirakafreak24 01:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I still realy don't understand. What text? What are those pages for? Also, I noticed you have a wiki for the church of Jesus Christ of Latter day Saints. Are you Mormon? I am. Pirakafreak24 01:20, 10 July 2008 (UTC) That's cool that your LDS, and thanks for answering my question. Do you know alot about Disney Channel, or did you only visit just to answer my question? Oh, cool. Hey, which one of those pages is Discussion? and what's the other one for? Also, Do you like Disney Channel? that's ok that you couldn't find the one for discussion. what are the other ones for?Pirakafreak24 01:35, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Well, Thanks alot for all of you help. If I need to know anything, I'll contact you or wendy. If you need me to write any articles on LDS wiki, just let me know. I told my friend who is also a mormon, so maybe he'll help too. Pirakafreak24 01:41, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Blocked When Kazi22 got blocked, it blocked my ip address as well, though I'm not quite sure why, but it happened. I'm blocked too. By the way, Kazi22 didn't do anything worthy of a block. Pirakafreak24, you need to give someone a warning, and explain to them why they're about to get blocked, don't just block them. The Admins at Bioniclepedia gave you alot of chances to improve. Blocking should be the last resort.--Matoro183 (Talk) 15:40, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry if that sounded mean, but you need to read this: Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. .--Matoro183 (Talk) 15:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about your block, I told him on his talk page. Shadowmaster 16:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know how you were blocked, but I'll unblock him, as to unblock you immediately.Pirakafreak24 17:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks--Matoro183 (Talk) 17:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm still blocked.--Matoro183 (Talk) 17:39, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't know how you are still blocked. I'll look into that.Pirakafreak24 17:41, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Merrystar will know how. You have to unblock my ip address.--Matoro183 (Talk) 17:43, 11 July 2008 (UTC) When it pushed the unblock button, it said you were already unblocked. Try typing something on my talkpage. :What did it say when you try to edit a page? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC) You do not have permission to do that, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Pirakafreak24. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Kazi22". The reason given for Kazi22's block is: "Being a jerk to the admin" Start of block: 08:20, July 11, 2008 Expiry of block: 08:20, July 12, 2008 You may contact Pirakafreak24 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your block ID is 29. Please include this ID in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: --Matoro183 (Talk) 17:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Wierd, you should be unblocked. Kazi22 got unblocked. The reason that you were blocked in the first case was because autoblock was enabled. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:58, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Look at this: Name Calling is not acceptable and if you do so, you will get an IMMEDIATE BLOCK for a week. Yet I was blocked for being a jerk''. He was namecalling and breaking a rule. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 Blocked again My IP was blocked AGAIN when Toughpigs blocked NZK13.--Matoro183 (Talk) 18:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, sorry about that... I'll figure it out, and fix it. -- Danny (talk) 18:39, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hi -- I've unblocked your IP again... I'm sorry this is happening. I've seen this happen on another wiki, and I think I know how to fix it, but it might take a minute. If you get blocked again, let me know, and I'll unblock you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. -- Danny (talk) 18:55, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hi -- I've been looking into what the problem is here. It's a problem in the database that's messing up the user log, and you're being mixed up with another user. I don't think this is going to get fixed until tomorrow. So I hate to say it, but would you mind trying again tomorrow? I really apologize. -- Danny (talk) 20:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay.--Matoro183 (Talk) 20:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Thank goodness, I'm SO thankful that I didn't have to "fire" my administraitor from Disney Channel wiki for plagerism. Thank you so much for telling me that.Pirakafreak24: Founder/Administraitor at Disney Channel wiki and Michael Crichton wiki. Dare to be Kool 19:55, 27 July 2008 (UTC) User Page of the Month Congrats Matoro183, your user page is User Page of the Month! You're probobly wondering what you win. The answer is Nothing. Sorry. But, congrats anyway! Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 15:25, 2 September 2008 (UTC) 9/11 An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) The Mainpage Matoro, I tried out the main page you suggested a couple of months ago, and somethings not working. Please help.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 00:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, you see, Sometimes, the left side either dissappears or shifts ''WAY'' down.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 02:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Did you figure out whats wrong? It your design. I just edited it abit to fit it to DCWIKI. Nothing major. Just the template names.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 23:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL Users! Cross Wiki Vandal. Many of you may know about a few weeks ago, I sent out a message to all usrs, warning you about a user called Atukamlitib. He has come back. He is a vandiliser. I am warning you because he has been abusing multiple accounts and he has come back. He vandilized Custom Bionicle Wikia yesterday as Atukamakirk 2.9. Now he has come to DCWIKI and I fear he may vandilize. He has come as Cool man 22.1.14.4.1.12. Not so cool if you ask me. Now, you'll notice a bunch of numbers by his username. Those numbers decode as (Thanks to Toa Auserv for figuring it out), "Vandal". Please be on high alert for this guy. He is touble. To undo anything, if you are not a rollbacker, go into the history of the page and press undo on his edits. Please contact me if he vandilises on my talkpage. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| '''Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 21:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC)